WATER
WATER, known as AQUA in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards, is a very versatile Attribute, and even has a semi-viable Deck based around such monsters, the Water Deck. The Monster Types typically associated with WATER are Aqua, Fish, and Sea Serpent, though Plants and Reptiles are not uncommon Water types. WATER is usually thought of as the opposite to FIRE, though there is no real advantage for either Attribute over each other in the OCG/TCG. Because of their versatility, Water monsters can be used in a number of strategic ways, possessing many different abilities. Some of the most powerful Water monsters include: "Gogiga Gagagigo", "Fairy King Truesdale", and "Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus". The general strategy for all WATER decks is to create a lockdown on the field for the opponent while building up and replenishing the player's resources. This makes most WATER decks very passive, but that can be a good thing because water decks need some set up time to work their combos correctly. But the most popular Water Deck typically tries to boost the ATK of WATER Monsters with "A Legendary Ocean" while simultaneously lowering their Levels with "A Legendary Ocean" to summon them faster, a very effective strategy when played right. One example is Giga Gagagigo, a level 5 normal Reptile with 2450 ATK, which is strong enough to overpower Monarchs. In Ancient Prophocey, WATER monsters gained new support, such as draw support from Moray of Greed. Archetypes include "Cloudians" (with the exception of "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon"), "Frogs", and "Ice Barrier" in the "Duel Terminal". They even have their own structure deck Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep Supporting Cards Water monsters enjoy great support, especially from Spell and Trap Cards such as Tornado Wall, Big Wave Small Wave, and Salvage. They also have 3 Field Spell Cards specifically targeted towards them, more than any other Attribute: * A Legendary Ocean * Umi * Umiiruka Also, there is another Field Spell, Wetlands, but only works on Level 2 (or lower) Aqua-type Water monsters, which is most "Frogs". Monster cards that aid Water Decks are great in number as well: * Mother Grizzly, a Deck Searcher for Water Monsters. * Star Boy, boosting the ATK strength of all Water monsters on the field by 500. * Warrior of Atlantis is a 1900 ATK searcher for A Legendary Ocean. * Skreech can dump two WATER monsters from your deck to the graveyard, which then fulfills the summoning conditions for Fenrir, or Aqua Spirit. A card seen in almost every Water deck is Gravity Bind, which will allow the player's Level 4 monsters to attack with A Legendary Ocean on the field, locking down the opponent. Weaknesses One weakness of Water Decks and Water monsters in general, is that they rely on Umi or A Legendary Ocean to work to their potential. They lack cards that allow them more draw power, while using much of their hand up. Some of their effects are also rather passive compared to other Attributes, such as Fire's aggression and Earth's reliable defensive tactics. All in all, though, a well-prepared Water deck can be an extremely difficult obstacle to overcome. Example Category:Gameplay